To Love Yami
by spawnspectre
Summary: This is a story that came to mind the other night.  Rated T just in case


**For this story, I ask people not to think like Rito only wants Haruna. Think like he still hasn't decided who to love.**

To Love Yami

Rito was caught in yet another embarrassing moment when Golden Darkness (also known as Yami) bent down to pick a book from the bottom shelf of the bookcase in the school library.

Her small and underdeveloped looking body makes her look frail and innocent, but she's capable of fighting an entire army, and the fact that she's so young makes it hard to believe that she's 24 when in fact she looks like a 15 year old girl.

Rito's face was deep red as he saw Yami's panties contrasting underneath her black, silky battledress. Yami noticed Rito's reaction and a dark aura generated around her.

"I HATE ECCHI PEOPLE!" Yami yelled as a blade formed in her arm, ready to slash Rito in two.

Rito would normally run like crazy, but after about a hundred times he just stayed there, keeping eye contact with Yami. She finds it strange that he isn't fleeing and stops near him and waited for a reaction.

"Yami…" Rito said calmly. "Why do you hate ecchi people?"

"Because you are all perverts…" Yami said as calmly as Rito, but with a tiny bit of anger in her voice.

"And why do you think that's true?"

"Because you men are always checking me out!" Yami said frustrated.

"Men are always checking girls out, that isn't an excuse." Rito said while he gently grabbed her arms. "Be honest… isn't there anything else?"

"Actually… there is…" Yami said as she pushed herself away from Rito and looked down on the floor.

"Several years ago… in my home planet… I had a terrible childhood…"

"How come?"

"The problem wasn't friends, enemies or school… it was my father…"

"What happened?" Rito was getting worried.

"Even if I couldn't conceive children at such a young age… my father used to mate with me against my will…"

"Now I see why you can't trust men… the man that was supposed to be the one who you trusted most, raped you…"

"I still have scars from those moments…"

"Where?" Rito asked by instinct. Yami slowly looked away ashamed of herself.

"Sorry…" Rito apologized. Yami's eyes started filling up with tears. She didn't want to cry, but it was inevitable that the girl that earned the name of Golden Darkness for being the best assassin in the Universe was going soft.

"I have nothing to live for!" Yami screamed as she started crying. Rito approached Yami and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort the inconsolable blonde girl.

"You have… It's called love."

"Sniff… What is love?"

"Love is the bond between two people that care for each other and share their feelings."

"But where am I going to find someone like that?" Yami said still sobbing.

"You don't have to look far."

"Why?"

"I never told you this… but since the day I met you, I've been interested in you, not for your looks, but for the way you are…"

"What do you mean?" Yami said. Rito held her hand.

"Yami… I love you…" And before she could say a word, Rito's lips locked with Yami's.

Yami was feeling something she never felt before. The sounds of their lips moving while saliva was being exchanged made Yami submit to this new experience. During that passionate kiss, Yami felt something caressing her tongue… it was Rito's tongue entwining around, playing inside her mouth as she was being filled with ecstasy. Soon she was returning the favor as her tongue stated massaging Rito's tongue, giving him a lot of pleasure. Both were feeling dizzy with the lack of air and soon had to back out to breathe. Both swallowed their saliva… mixed with their lover's saliva, giving a feeling of satisfaction.

Yami looked down on Rito and noticed something rock hard in his pants.

"I see… you want to do the same that my father did…" Yami said depressed.

"No… I refuse to force you to do something like what he did to you… I love you… and I will only do it if you want and feel ready…"

"Thank you for understanding me Rito…"

**I'm staring to think my girlfriend is right… most of the anime girls I like have their hair up… Here's a list of anime girls I like:**

**Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) (Pigtails)**

**Lenalee (-man) (Pigtails in the anime)**

**Imari Kurumi (Bible Black) (One pigtail on one side)**

**Winry (Full Metal Alchemist) (Ponytail)**

**Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) (Two large pigtails)**

**Golden Darkness (To Love Ru) (Pigtails (hard to notice))**


End file.
